Best Vampire Christmas Ever!
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Something happened the night before Christmas Eve that makes Stefan get his revenge. Damon and Elena both love their hair what has he pushed them closer by destroying it!  Rated M for inappropriate touching and brotherly love


Best Vampire Christmas Ever!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This story was actually written by hand by my wonderful friend she didn't want this on her fanfiction account but here is a Christmas Story about Damon, Stefan and Elena. Sorry I'm like a month late O.o I was busy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

I had a very, very bad hang over and a bad extremely bad headache as well when I woke up on the 24th of December last night Damon and Elena gave me a few drinks and more. I wonder how Damon deals with hangovers? I would ask him but if I get out of bed I will feel more nauseas then what I'm feeling right now. Rested just a bit more…I started to think of Elena, how beautiful l she is how smart and stubborn she can be sometimes. I'm just happy she choose me and not Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I just came down stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast I can't believe I got Stefan drunk well Damon helped me with it, but still. He was wild! I made myself coffee and toast with Jam I drank and chewed thinking about last night's events,

"Hmm seeing you in short shorts and very skinny tank top is something I want to see every morning." I turned around in a heart beat staring into the vampires eyes,

"Damon you scared me!"

"Oops sorry didn't really mean to okay maybe a little,"

"Damon!" I hit him on the arm before returning to my toast and coffee Damon sat beside me,

"Stefan's pretty hung over from last night,"

"Do you think you know he might get us back,"

"Get you back you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow grr how does he do that!,

"You did bad stuff to him too!"

"I didn't turn him into a girl!" Damon shot back at me and I smiled,

"Technically I didn't turn him Bonnie did,"

"You asked her too,"

"And you made Stefan strip tease an old granny and made him creep on grade eighters that were at the party!"

"You should be lucky I'm not trying to get you back!" he growled,

"I stopped you from kissing him!" I argued before giggling at the memory of Damon trying to kiss girl Stefan before I came into the bathroom and told him that it really was his brother, " I could have let you kiss 'Stefanie'." I told him and Damon shuddered,

"He deserved it."

"Damon!"

"When we go back to school that poor grade eight will be terrified of him and then Stefan will ask me and we never lie to each other so I'll have to tell him and-"

"Elena!" Damon shouted over my babble, "calm down, yes one day he will find out but don't worry. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

_I was in the men's bathroom Bonnie had told me that Elena was in here waiting for me. I looked around I didn't see Elena anywhere,_

"_Hey babe," I recognized that voice and growled was Damon shaking up with my girlfriend I turned around to see Damon looking me up and down,_

"_Damon?" I ask afraid from his woman-eater grin,_

"_You know my name babe that just makes this even more fun my place or yours?" He asks and I laugh,_

"_I'm staying here," I told him and went to get by him and he pushed me into a wall,_

"_Here's fine with me," he grinned and his hands started to undo my jeans, "what are you even doing in the boys bathroom babe." He whispered in my ear,_

"_Damon get off me!" I shouted pushing him away,_

"_Your strong are you a vampire," he whispered in my ear, "you are that just makes it more fun you know why babe?"_

"_Damon let me go!" I growled but he ignored me licking my ear he continued,_

"_It mean I don't have to hold back love," I flinched away,_

"_Damon it's me Stefan!" I shouted and Damon raised an eyebrow,_

"_You did it with Stefan wait until Elena finds out she'll definitely want me then," he smirked and I growled,_

"_She'd never want a rapist!" I growled and his hand went down to my di-wait a second where the hell is my penis, "Damon!" I screamed and the door opened,_

"_Oh my god!" Elena said,_

"_Oh thank the mighty lord Elena help me!" I yelled and Elena started laughing,_

"_Damon. That. Is. Stefanie!" She yelled and Damon's hand started to pull down my what the hell when did I put panties on! "Damon that is Stefan!" She yelled and Damon just noticed her being there obviously to preoccupied with raping his younger brother! I mean I do not go that way and I never thought Damon did either…_

"_Elena mind closing the door your interrupting," he growled at her and Elena started laughing again,_

"_Elena!" I yelled and she looked at Damon and then followed down to where his hand disappeared in my shorts? She went pale,_

"_Damon Bonnie put a spell on Stefan for what he did to her grandma she made him a girl." A girl! I'm a girl! Damon jumped back a foot and looked at his hand disgustingly then back up at me,_

"_How could you let me do that!" he yelled at me and I growled back,_

"_You tried to rape me!"_

"_You wanted me to rape you!" he yelled back turning around and washed his hands,_

"_Ugh I'm mentally scarred now!" Damon rolled his eyes,_

"_I'm not that bad would you rather it was Rick or Jeremy?"_

"_Yes you're my fucking older brother!" Damon smirked,_

"_You sicken me,"_

"_You tried to rape me!"_

"_Get over it." Damon started to walk away before turning around, "you look hotter as a girl you should stay that way." He smirked and walked out of the bathroom Elena stood there laughing and I looked in the mirror,_

"_Great!" I muttered, "Why am I a girl again?"_

"_Figure it out yourself drunk Stefanie." She giggled and walked out._

_*.*.*.*.*_

I looked over at my clock 1:43 in the morning groaning I rolled over. I'd slept in late I hadn't done that in awhile I got up and I ran to the bathroom barfing a foot away from the toilet great not! This is my lucky day I cleaned up the mess and went downstairs to find my raping older brother. I found him on the couch drinking and reading,

"Bored Damon or do you have some other _guy_ to rape?" I teased and he looked up,

"Well well well good morning to you too Stefanie have a good sleep sleepy head." Damon asked amused,

"Yeah, kind of I felt nauseas all day so I stayed in bed."

"Oh, poor thing so you came down here to see if you big brother can help you to feel better didn't you?" Damon smirked, "well if your asking come her little brother I'll make you fell better." Damon told me sarcastically. With his arms open to me for a hug I didn't take a step towards him staring at Damon like he was insane which he was. He tried to RAPE me!

"Damon….Your weird."

"Ha ha ha funny I never heard you call me weird before that's new." Damon said amused, "I'm just trying to be a good brother."

"Damon did you try and rape me?" Damon sat back in his chair silent for a bit,

"What Stefan are you going crazy!" Damon laughed,

"Damon did you try and rape me?" I asked again pausing on each word voice dead serious,

"No," he answered weakly,

"Damon!"

"No, maybe, yes, no," I glared at him and he sighed, "yes." I backed away,

"You disgust me!" I screamed at him, "oh I am so getting you back for this!"

"It was Elena's fault too!" he called after me and I growled my own girlfriend betrayed me, "what are you going to do?" He caught up to me voice eager to know. I laughed and thought to myself, 'You'll see Damon. Just wait you'll see.' Smiling evilly at Damon I got in my car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I stared at where Stefan had just disappeared too and growled heading back into the house I thought about going to the bar content with my idea I left to go see if I could pick up a girl. A real girl this time not my brother. Damn that was bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

It's 2:13am Damon and Elena were in for a surprise sneaking into Damon's room then into his bathroom I poured all his shampoo out and replaced it with hair dye. It was ready for tomorrow morning smiling I drove to Elena's house getting out of the car a block early I snuck into her room and walked over to her sleeping form. God she was so beautiful her long hair swept over her pillow I sighed sadly at what I was about to do letting my hand glide over her gorgeous hair I was so glad that Elena had picked me and not Damon to go out with but after this she may re-choose. I pulled the scissors out of my back pocket cutting off her hair I let the strands fall from my hand into the bag I had brought with me and snip by snip I cut her hair off.

*.*.*.*.*

I left the house to get my things from the boarding house after this I decided to stay at a hotel until Damon and Elena didn't want to kill me I knew how they both were about their hair. Hey yesterday mine went past my shoulders I had already GONE through the hippy stage thanks. I smiled though moving out for awhile was worth it though I was going to get a kick out of this!

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I woke up in bed it was Christmas! Jumping up I ran down the stairs to the living room Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy were already starting to open presents. Jeremy looked at me and smiled giving me a quick "Hey." Before he started to the kitchen half way there he paused and turned back to me and when he did he burst out laughing, "Elena what happened!" He managed out causing Jenna and Alaric to look a me Alaric joined laughing with Jeremy and Jenna hit him on the head seizing his laughter but turning pale white,

"Oh my Elena your hair," she commented and I raised an eyebrow, "were you drunk last night?" Alaric gave me a stern look and I rolled my eyes,

"Tipsy but not drunk," I answered, "why?"

"Elena you might want to look in a mirror." Running to the closest bathroom I saw that all my hair was gone,

"What happened to my hair!" I yelled and laughter bounced up the stairs. My hair was all gone it was cut in a Dora the Explorer cut but even worse it was horrid this can't be happening to me. But then it all made sense. Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I felt so hung over as I got out of my bed to notice a naked girl around 16 or older I couldn't tell but I did her good. I got up on my feet to go to the bathroom to have a shower. Getting out of the shower around a half hour later I looked in the mirror. I couldn't see anything because of the fog and I shrugged walking out to find the girl already gone. I went downstairs grabbing myself a drink when Elena stormed in her brown hair wasn't noticeable through the hat she wore and I smiled her eyes were filled with anger until she saw something and started cracking up,

"Stefan is going to die when we find him Damon." She managed out and I scoffed,

"Why do you want to kill Stefan I thought you two were all lovey dovey."

"Trust me Damon he will."

"And why would I help."

"Go look in a mirror."

"Why?"

"Just go."

"Is it bad?"

"Depends but he got us both and for both of us its related to our hair." I noticed than as Elena took her hat off that Elena's hair was cut short like boy short and I almost laughed until I realized that my hair was messed with too. Running to the nearest bathroom I looked in the mirror afraid of what I would see. What I saw surprised me my hair wasn't **cut **no not cut it was a different color **PINK! LIGHT PINK!** Oh Stefan had definitely set his own death date and it was today. I found Elena on the couch downstairs,

"He ran to a hotel." I told her and Elena had to look away from me trying to hold back her laughter,

"He does this and goes to a hotel what kind of vampire is he!"

"The weak one." I replied.

"Do we get revenge?"

"No he must have figured out what we did yesterday." I told her and she nodded making me laugh inside. I sure as hell was getting revenge for this ALONE!

*.*.*.*.*

"Why are we in the hair dye section?" Elena asked and I rolled my eyes,

"Because," I pointed at the black hair dye, "I you to find the right black."

"Oh come on Damon you look hot in pink." She teased and I smirked,

"I'm always hot." She rolled her eyes and groaned, "which one." Elena pointed at the blackish brown hair dye and I grabbed it and went outside,

"Hey aren't you going to pay for that?" Elena asked me. I stalked up to her and replied simply,

"I'm a vampire, I can compel people to think that I bought it." I started walking to the car,

"But what about my hair!" Elena complained.

"Where do you think were going next."

"Oh." Elena whispered running to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I sat in the chair the stylist was looking at my hair,

"Well we can give you this hair product to make your hair grow a little faster." She told me and I started to get frustrated,

"Can you make my hair look better?" I asked.

"Yes I can you want shorter or trimmed?" She asked.

"Trimmed please."

"Okay."

*.*.*.*.*

"Alright, you look fabulous what do you think?"

"Oh my god I love it! Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Leaving the hair saloon I found Derek outside,

"So like my hair Damon?"

"Yeah it suits you." Damon said sarcastically and I punched him in the arm.

"The bangs sit atop my eyes it's just below my ear kinda wavy I like it." Damon looked at me and sighed,

"Fine it looks good, just not used to seeing you have short hair that's all."

"Thank you and hey at least now Katharine can't fake me." Damon smiled.

*.*.*.*.*

"Elena let me do my hair your ruining it! Elena!" Damon yelled,

"Stop screaming and squirming Damon your hair is fine!" Damon could be such a girl about his hair!

"Elena! I can read your mind!" Damon snapped at me and I stopped for a moment,

"Since when!"

"Since well now actually."

"I can read your mind and I am not the one messing up here!"

"Damon shut up and sit still I'm nearly done!"

*.*.*.*.*

"Ok, we are done just get in the shower and wash your hair." I instructed and he stood up walking to the shower,

"What gonna watch me strip are you?" I blushed and walked out to leave him alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I walked out of the shower checking to make sure Elena didn't die my hair purple. She hadn't. Walking out Elena checked me out I was only in my towel.

"Wow Damon you look like your old self."

"Yeah well you don't."

"Shut up!"

"It's true but you look even better." Elena smiled and walked over running her hands through my hair,

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I really do." Elena smiled and leaned in closer to me her hands on my bare chest and I froze,

"Elena. We should probably get go-" my words were cut off as Elena kissed me quickly,

"Thank you, for helping me." I nodded throat thick, "we should let Stefan go on this one."

"Are you kidding me!"

"No."

"I am not letting him get away with this!" I argued fingering her now short hair and Elena smiled,

"Just let it go."

"No!"

"Fine be mean to your little brother just don't get me involved."

"You already are."

"Please Damon."

"Only if you kiss me." Elena sighed and walked over,

"Please for me Damon?"

"Elena!" I whined and she kissed me and I kissed her back until she pulled away,

"How bout now?"

"Um, no."

"Damon!"

"Elena!"

"Ugh! I'm going!" She stormed out of my room and I sat down to think of something to get Stefan back with.


End file.
